narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Uzumaki Clan
Crop i think we should crop out the Senju portion seeing as how this is only about the Uzumaki clan. thoughts?Newthx2u (talk) 23:30, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :it would look too small and retarded... the image that clearly defines the two groups will suffice until they're debut in the anime --Cerez365 (talk) 14:38, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Senju Clan Ancestor I know this is going to sound beyond corny but its still true when it comes to this: "I object, there is no proof!" -- Master Shannara (talk) July 3, 2010 (UTC) :His infobox doesn't list him as a member, I know because I removed that from the infobox. For some reason, the concept which adds info to other pages based on what is in other infoboxes isn't updating properly, so it's showing him as a member, and not showing Mito, Kushina and Naruto. Omnibender - Talk - 15:00, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Senju's gone (for me). Maybe it's because Naruto, Kushina, and Mito aren't using Uzumaki C'''lan? ''~SnapperT '' 18:41, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Nope. Senju clan members all have lower case c, and they all end up in the Senju Clan article, with upper case c. The link is a redirect, but they still appear there. Omnibender - Talk - 18:50, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::I know that. But I am suggesting that that is why it is not working in this case. Uzumaki leader has capital C, the others have lowercase. That's the only explanation I can come up with. ''~SnapperT '' 18:59, July 3, 2010 (UTC) On another note could it be added that like the Senju Clan they were blessed with a great life force? --Cerez365 (talk) 18:25, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Affiliations Couldn't Konohagakure be considered an affiliation as well? XxKibaxX (talk) 04:18, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :Only a few members ever have anything to do with Konoha. That's not enough for the entire clan to become an affiliate. ''~SnapperT '' 04:29, July 8, 2010 (UTC) 503 Cover Apparently the cover for 503 confirms that Minato married into the clan as it said the "Uzumaki family". That and the symbols on their shirts were that of Uzushio. Most likely this means the Uzumaki Clan symbol is also the symbol for Uzushio. Shock Dragoon 10:50PM ETZ Jul-21-10 :It would imply the other way around actually. That the village symbol is also a clan symbol. Omnibender - Talk - 20:41, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::That's what I meant, seems the Uzumaki ran the place. Shouldn't we add the symbol to the Clan section as well then? Shock Dragoon 10:08 Jul-22-10 ETZ :::A hypothetical scene is hardly the best place to draw on for information like this. It would be confusing and strange to use your clan symbol as the symbol for an entire village. I'm not saying it isn't so, but it would be odd. Unless Uzushiogakure only consisted of the Uzumaki clan. --ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 07:59, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I agree, the scene in the picture is not a true seen, so information like he said is not reliable. Although possible, we can't go and say that the spiral is the uzumaki clan's symbol, even though their name means spiral... --Sauske-Blaze (talk) 00:48, July 29, 2010 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze Tsunade and Nawaki Shouldn't we add Tsunade and Nawaki as members since they are of Uzumaki blood through their grandmother? Master Shannara (talk) August 3, 2010 (UTC) :Too distant and otherwise superseded by Senju. ''~SnapperT '' 19:37, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Too distant and otherwise superseded by Senju? That's sounds stupid unless the Senju were inbreeding with each other which is highly unlikely.Shade14 (talk) 00:40, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Shade14 one of their parents has Uzumaki blood which makes them members just like Nagato and Naruto.NoahUchiha (talk) 00:45, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :\o/ looky at that random person walks in (who i just somehow know isn't gonna be a regular editor...), makes a comment, another random person less than 5 minutes later responds supporting him? wow. I mean what coincidence. SimAnt 00:57, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :Regardless, I kinda agree with them. They have at least one Uzumaki grandparent, that's not exactly distant. I just don't go ahead and add it because I think that things like these should be discussed first. Omnibender - Talk - 01:44, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Tsunade and Nawaki as far as we now had nothing to do with the clan, and I don't think their grandmother being from the clan makes automatically them members.--Deva 27 (talk) 02:03, September 23, 2010 (UTC) It does seem odd that two people commented around the same time own a topic that has not been discussed for almost two months LOL. Just cause they have nothing to do with the clan doesn't doesn't make them members. If that's the case then Naruto and Nagato should not be a members because like Tsunade and Nawaki they have one parent who descends from the uzumaki. Reddju (talk) 03:28, September 23, 2010 (UTC) We learned out of the blue that Nagato was an Uzumaki, and there has never been any indication of that. As far as blood is concerned, Tsunade and Nawaki would be members. Omnibender - Talk - 22:47, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :Except that is not actually how clans work. Generally speaking, you're never a member of more than one clan at a time. Of course, you can be a member of one clan and then marry into another clan, but that would mean losing the membership of the former clan. :Adding all clans a character can claim descent from could become unwieldy and ridiculous. For a real-life example, I myself am a known descendent of over 130 different families. I only truly belong to one family, though. :Tsunade and Nawaki might be descendent of the Uzumaki clan, but only (partially at least) through the female line and two generations past. There isn't a culture in the world that would consider them Uzumaki. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 01:25, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Funny, I was thinking about asking you this exact question. That would mean we have to remove Mito from the Uzumaki clan, because she married into the Senju clan? Or is she listed in both because Senju and Uzumaki themselves are related clans? Omnibender - Talk - 01:36, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Mito should stay. Not only was she a member of the Uzumaki clan before marrying Hashirama, her Uzumaki heritage is also very important to the story. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 01:41, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::People need to remember that different cultures sometimes have different family structures. In Japanese culture it is Patrilineal, where descent is determined through the male. Tsundae and Nawaki aren't considered Uzumaki because Mito married into the Senju clan and thus the offspring is considered Senju. They are related but they aren't classified as Uzumaki, though we don't know if Tsundae and Nawaki are even Senju. They could be children of a female Senju.--Alastar 89 (talk) 20:39, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Say what? I dont remember ever seeing Narutos name as Naruto Namikaze. He clearly got his last name, and thus (at least acording to this wiki) membership of his clan from his mother not his father. The same also seems to be the case with Kiba, since his mother is clearly a member of Inuzuka, altough we do not know who his father is, so this can't be confirmed. --Cosmikaze (talk) 15:01, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Nagato's Parents In their article it states their affiliation with the Uzumaki Clan. However, I'm unable to add them (since trying to edit with form doesn't show the list of members), so could someone please add them?--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 22:49, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Members aren't shown because they don't depend on things added to this page. It'll update itself automatically when software explanation happens. Omnibender - Talk - 23:17, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Rinnegan Can we assume that the Rinnegan is, as the article's infobox says, an Uzumaki clan kekkei genkai? There is only one known descendant of the clan that has the Rinnegan (Nagato, obviously). Also, Madara clains to have given Nagato the Rinnegan. Clearly that is highly controversial, but I don't think we should dismiss the possibility. I think that, until confirmed, the Rinnegan should be removed from the Uzumaki Clan's kekkei genkai list. Abells92 (talk) 23:32, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I agree, Madara said he "gave" the rinnegan to him, so Nagato might not have been born with it.--Deva 27 (talk) 23:34, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I thnk Madara was somehow involved in certain time in his life, possibly when his parents were killed, or when Nagato used the Rinnegan to kill the shinobi who were threatening him. --GoDai (talk) 23:41, September 15, 2010 (UTC) We don't know the circumstances of that, it's unclear. From what we know, Madara could simply mean he was involved with the death of Nagato's parents, the event which awakened Nagato's Rinnegan. I added it to the infobox on the basis that one person having the kekkei genkai is enough to put it in the clan box, since only Hashirama had Wood Release, yet it is listed as a Senju kekkei genkai. Omnibender - Talk - 23:47, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :and what about the possibility that madara used one izangi to create the rinnegen within nagato? Or that the parent that he got it from was not the parent from the uzumaki clan? Gonna suggest that the rinnengan is not added to the clan infobox... (talk) 00:47, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Those are possible explanations, but since we don't actually know what Madara did, all we can do is say that Nagato, as an Uzumaki clan member, had the Rinnegan. If they reveal later that there was a transplant of sorts, or something that means Nagato didn't naturally acquired the Rinnegan, we remove it from the box. Omnibender - Talk - 01:18, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :::I agree there's a lot of speculation around it stil. And it isn't exactly a clan technique since special conditions are required in order to possess the eyes...--Cerez365 (talk) 04:10, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::And a member of the clan still got it. Until we know the exact nature of what Madara meant by "giving Nagato the Rinnegan", it's an almost exact case as Wood Release. Omnibender - Talk - 23:37, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :Only reason senju has it is because the were called approx. "senju of the forrest" SimAnt 23:40, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Didn't they get that nickname because Hashirama had the Wood Release? Omnibender - Talk - 01:12, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, but that's a good point. Part of the Senju's fame was because of wood release. The Rinnegan, as far as we know, has nothing to do with the Uzumaki's infamy. Listing it in the infobox because of one member would necessitate listing Konoha and Ame too, as at least one clansmen is affiliated with those villages. ''~SnapperT '' 02:19, September 17, 2010 (UTC) we do have a problem here with izanagi, it was said that the uchiha's refferd to it as a kinjutsu, does it mean it's another kekkei genkai to the list of the clan? i think that the rinnegan shouldn't be considered as a bloodline limit of the uzumaki clan, until it is proven otherwise, one user of a clan is not enough..even though hashirama senju is known as hashirama of the forest.. if we take it to considiration the izanagi is more appropriate to be listed as another kekkei genkai then the rinnegan and the wood release,there are to many doubts.. by the way, if the claims i raised here were allready mentioned,fell free to correct/delete this phrase.Shauli (talk) 10:23, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Because of Nagato, we might as well keep the Rinnegan as "Kekkei Genkai" for the time being until the Rinnegan is explained in further detail. What's the harm? Shock Dragoon Sept-17-10 3:00PM ETZ :Still, it appears to be a granted-kekkei genkai and not a clan jutsu. It wasn't even around when they were active as a clan. ZeroSD (talk) 23:34, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't know about that. Nagato's about the same age as Kushina she hadn't died, maybe a little younger. And the Uzumaki were certainly still around at some point during her life. ::Of course, I still don't think Nagato's having it merits giving the Rinnegan as the clan's kekkei genkai. ''~SnapperT '' 23:55, September 17, 2010 (UTC) From what I understood of the new Izanagi info, it was a jutsu that originally was used by the Sage of the Six through the Rinnegan. Because the Sharingan is an offshot if the Rinnegan, the Uchiha could also use Izanagi, but since they lacked the vitality of the Senju clan, it only worked "for the briefest of moments" and it blinded the eye of its user. Danzo could use it better because had ten Sharingan to blind, and Hashirama's cells, even if he didn't control it. Ten minutes worth of Izanagi isn't the briefest of moments. Madara could also use it longer because he "acquired the power of Hashirama", whatever that might mean. On listing Konoha and Ame, it wouldn't be necessary, since while Nagato is an Uzumaki, the survivors were scattered around the world, they were no longer settled in one village, plus, there was never any indication that Nagato even knew he was an Uzumaki. Omnibender - Talk - 00:40, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Is it possible that the Rinnegan can be acquired if an Uzumaki is infused with Uchiha DNA but is able to control it fully, a similar case to getting Izanagi? It would explain why Madara said what he said about giving Nagato the Rinnegan, maybe he covertly experimented on his mother when she was pregnant or something. (It would also explain why Itachi gave Naruto a currently-unknown power. Kishimoto seems to have a soft spot for Doujutsu, so it wouldn't surprise me if Naruto temporarily -or even permanently- got the Rinnegan.) Note that these speculations are just for the sake of the conversation, I'm not proposing putting them in the main article. (talk) 10:10, February 10, 2011 (UTC)ChrisD It's a bit late for me to add any input about the Rinnegan being an Uzumaki kekkei genkai, but one thing to keep in mind about Madara's claim that he gave Nagato the Rinnegan is this... Madara's not a very reliable person, or his words aren't at least. He claimed that he had nothing to do with the fox attacking the village, after all. (talk) 03:10, March 5, 2011 (UTC)Ryne the clan's symbol I think the clan's symbol is the one that is on the konoha shinobi uniforms(the red one)and until now we haven't seen any other symbols that are related to this clan so I suggest you add this icon for the clan but it's your choice. -- (talk) 09:29, September 17, 2010 (UTC) agreed :Then that settles it doesn't it?! --Cerez365 (talk) 16:17, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I agree as well, for the time being we might as well use the Red Swirl as the clan symbol until explained otherwise. I mean, come one, like mentioned above that symbol has bee used to symbolize them enough to be considered the symbol Shock Dragoon Sept-17-10 3:00PM ETZ : =O More confirmation! --Cerez365 (talk) 19:06, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :Kushina states that it is the symbol of the village, not the clan.--Deva 27 (talk) 19:10, September 17, 2010 (UTC)